1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a binding mechanism for sports devices, in particular for a snowboard, with a base plate attached to a sports device and for supporting a sports shoe, on which an essentially vertically disposed support element is retained for supporting the rearward collar region or calf region of a sports shoe, and this support element is mounted so as to pivot about a pivot axis extending substantially parallel with the standing plane of the base plate and substantially transversely to the binding longitudinal axis, being limited by stops and a binding mechanism for sports devices, in particular for a snowboard, with a base plate attached to a sports device and for supporting a sports shoe, which has at least one retaining tab at its peripheral regions on either side of its longitudinal axis for retaining a respective leg of a U-shaped or bow-shaped support element and this bow-shaped support element is mounted with or forms a support which pivots to a limited degree in the form of a back support.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous binding mechanisms are known for board-type runner devices which are used on their own, in particular so-called snowboard bindings, and have a base plate by means of which the binding mechanism can be mounted on the snowboard. This base plate more or less corresponds in shape and size to the shoe sole of a correspondingly designed sports shoe. As a rule, this base plate is slightly shorter than the sole length of the sports shoe which has to be attached to and released from it. Extensions project vertically from the standing plane in the lengthways peripheral regions of the base plate. These extensions are preferably integrally formed on the base plate and may be provided as retaining extensions extending continuously in the two peripheral regions or raised at the centre to form a support frame which is U-shaped as seen in plan view. This U-shaped support frame is intended to surround the heel region of the sports shoe and can be individually adjusted and fixed in the lengthwise direction of the binding relative to the base plate in order to be adapted to different shoe sizes. To this end, several mutually spaced orifices for fixing screws or longitudinal slots are provided in the peripheral extensions or in the two legs of the support frame, as described in patent specification EP 1 127 592 A1, for example. This binding mechanism also has a so-called back support, by means of which the user of the binding mechanism is supported in the rearward direction. This back support may be mounted directly on the extensions and pivots about a pivot axis extending transversely to the binding longitudinal axis, limited by stops, or this pivot bearing is provided directly on the U-shaped support frame. The stop restriction for the support in the rearward direction is preferably provided by means of a stop element acting on the support element, which moves so that it bears on the U-shaped support frame, thereby limiting the pivoting motion of the support. Binding mechanisms of this type are usually provided with a strap arrangement and/or with automatic coupling mechanisms to form so-called “step-in” bindings. The disadvantage of these binding mechanisms is that they can be adapted to the individual requirements of the user to a limited degree only.